


Want and hope

by BabyFox13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, Darry - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco is Sad, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry helps him, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, eighth year, i think there's fluff for like two lines, i thought this would be angsty but it's not really, unity parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyFox13/pseuds/BabyFox13
Summary: This is my first drarry fic. It sucks I know, but any comments to help me improve are appreciated.





	Want and hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drarry fic. It sucks I know, but any comments to help me improve are appreciated.

The beat of the party was loud and booming. Everyone looked to be enjoying themselves. As they should be. With all the eighths years back to redo their final year, they wanted something to keep them occupied. And what better way than bi-weekly parties in the room of requirement. Every time a party was to happen, a different house would host. This week it was the gryffindors. 

'This seems to be a success', Harry thought as he was looking around and noticing that everyone was enjoying themselves. 

Everyone, but a certain blond. 

It was no secret that Draco had decided to return to hogwarts to complete his 8th year, as well as few other slytherins. Though it was a surprise all the same. 

The blonde appeared to be bored, though there was also a sadness to him that only one noticed if they looked well enough. 

Harry had noticed this, as he noticed a lot about the lithe boy when he came back this year. 

He noticed that Draco never ate in the great hall, and if he did it was only a bite or two. 

He noticed that Draco would never speak unless spoke to. 

He noticed how the other boy never picked fights like he did in his younger years, always keeping to himself. 

Harry also noticed that Draco looked very lonely. He was always with people, like pansy and Blaise, as they had also come back to redo their last year, but even with them, he had this permanent sullen expression. 

As Harry was contemplating these things about Draco, he noticed that the blond had just gotten up and looked to be leaving. 

Curious as to where he was going, Harry decided to stealthily follow him. 

It looked like Draco was heading to the astronomy tower. Though why he was going there, Harry had no idea. 

When Harry had reached the door, he slowly opened it, making sure to make as little noise as possible. 

Though his effort was a lost cause, because as he fully opened the door, Draco turned around and just watched him. 

He watched Harry for a good minute, then just turned around and looked past the tower. 

Harry had not seen the blazing silver in those eyes as he always used to when they'd fight, but instead a dull gray with no life in them. 

As he gazed at Draco, he slowly started moving toward him till he was right beside him looking out the tower.

It was silent for a beat or two until Draco asked "it would be easy, wouldn't it Potter?"

"What would be easy?" Harry replied with, confused as to where this was going. 

"Ending it. Ending everything. Just to jump off of this tower and not worry about anything anymore, and that it would be all be over. Quickly and simply." Draco was very monotone with his answer, not even glancing at Harry, but looking down from the tower. 

Harry for his part was horrified at the idea that Draco was actually deciding to kill himself. After everything he's been through, just to end it now... Harry wouldn't allow it. Draco has come too far for him to give up now. 

He glanced up at Draco and spoke "yes I suppose it would be easy to just jump off right now, but Draco, think about all the people that would miss you." Harry pleaded, "Pansy and Blaise would miss you I'm positive of that, I'm even sure your father would if he found out. Your mother would be devastated that you decided to end your life" Harry paused, unsure if he should continue. But one look at Draco told him that he should, so he went on quietly saying "and I would really miss you too." He looked at Draco while saying this and saw that the boys cheeks had the tiniest hint of pink to them. 

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean potter." Draco said, looking just as glum as he did before. 

Harry knew he was never good with words, so he decided actions was his best bet to get Draco to listen to him. 

With this in mind he slowly started descending toward Draco. He was getting closer, and Draco wasn't pushing him away. His eyes looked like they had a sliver of want and hope in them. 

It was that look that pushed harry to seal his lips with Draco. It was a quick kiss, but full of the promise that Harry intended to give to Draco. 

When they parted, Draco had a dazed look to him and he just stared down at Harry. 

Harry noticed that the dull gray of his eyes were turning into that brilliant silver he remembered. 

"I'd miss you so much Draco you couldn't even imagine," Harry began softly "so please, don't end this. Don't end your life, because your life is so worth living. You are very loved Draco. And it's those people you should care about, not random people that don't know you."

"I'll admit I don't know you very well myself, but I'm willing to try if you'll give me the chance to" Harry finished. He was observing Draco, hoping that he would give him the answer he wanted. 

Draco just stared at Harry. Stared at him until harry noticed the tiniest of smiles appear on Draco's face. It was a side smile, so harry saw the dimple that came into view, and he couldn't have been more happy. 

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and together they walked away from the astronomy tower. Toward all the promises that he intended to make to Draco, so that he never feels like he has to end his life again.


End file.
